Eventide
by Webbley
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Bella is kidnapped and unable to remember anything about... well.... anything! Can Edward remind her who she is?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Chapter of my story. It's set a few months after Breaking Dawn. Hope you like it :)**

**It may seem like its got a slow start but it will speed up as more chapters are updated.**

**Comments and Reviews appreciated and will help me continue the story :) **

**Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

"I love you, more than anything, you know that right?" Edward asks. I don't know how many times he says it a day, but it never gets old and it always puts a smile on my face.

"Of course I do, but you know that there is one person with so much more love for you than what you have for me." I wrinkle my nose before breeching a smile in a cheeky sort of way.

"No chance." He shoots a smile back at me before leaning in to kiss me.

Just like when he says he loves me, nothing in this world can beat the feeling of when he kisses me and touches me. He's so gentle. Since I've become a vampire, he feels unbelievably warm to me. Not like before when I was human.

Ever since I've become a vampire, I didn't think it was possible, but I think me and Edward have become even closer than before. My husband, it still feels strange saying that, but I love him more than anything, and knowing that that bind, holds us together no matter what, and makes me feel so happy.

"We should probably get going. I bet Charlie wants to see his favorite granddaughter." Edward gleams toward me before taking my hand.

We both stroll, hand in hand towards the bedroom door. He squeezes my hand just a little and I look at him and smile. We head for Renesmee's room at the end of the little corridor, that you couldn't really call a corridor because it's so small. I look at Edward and press my finger to my lips hinting him to be quiet.

I reach for the brass, old-fashioned handle and the door creeks open gently. And then I see her. My everything. Our everything. I think before looking towards Edward and releasing yet another smile.

He returns the gesture and leads me into the room.

Renesmee is curled into a little ball, right in the center of the bed. Her room is decorated pink and the walls are plastered with pictures of us all from Christmas when Alice decided to insist on taking a million pictures for the family album. And since Renesmee grows so quickly, each moment that we can get on camera is a blessing.

"Do you think we should wake her?" I ask Edward without taking my eyes off my little girl.

"I'll get her." He answers, releasing my hand and walking towards the bed.

Even though he walks so swift and quickly, I stand and take a moment to look at the beautiful family I have. I never thought this time, 2 years ago that this is where I would be right now. If you had told me I probably would have laughed but now… I couldn't imagine my life without these two. They are my life and I would do anything to protect them. Part of me wishes I had a camera right now to capture this beautiful moment between father and daughter.

He carefully peals back the duvet lying on top of her, and places his hand gently under her head while the other hand grabs the lower part of her body. He cradles her gently lifting her out of bed and watching her the whole time to make sure she doesn't wake up.

We run back to the Cullen's. I'm amazed that Renesmee still hasn't woken up yet, but she's always been a heavy sleeper. I guess that's the downfall of being a vampire slash human. Being so young and able to go through days of being a vampire, the poor thing must be shattered by the time her eyes close.

* * *

We arrive at the Cullen's to find Carlisle on the sofa, with Esme next to him. Their faces aren't pleased. I look at Edward and his face is reflecting whatever they have running through their minds. Something's wrong.

"What is it?" I ask, with hope that someone will reply.

But there's nothing.

"Edward?" I look at him with pleading eyes for someone to fill me in.

Carlisle stands and wanders over to Edward and places one hand on his shoulder, before running his hand over Renesmee's sleepy face. He turns to me. "Its Jasper."


	2. Chapter 2

"Please I want to come, I want to help. Jasper is as much my family now as ever. Please!" I beg looking into my husband's eyes.

"No, Bella! You need to stay here with Renesmee, while we figure this out. Please don't. We need to go and get Alice and we will come right back. It shouldn't take long. I don't want Renesmee seeing Alice like… well how she is right now."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Carlisle has, she's not good. He's worried she's going to do something stupid."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Not exactly and from everyone's mind, all we seem to know is that Jasper is gone. I don't think anyone knows any more than that. I guess Alice hasn't been in a position to let us know yet."

His gorgeous face is speaking a thousand words to me at this moment. I can't believe the pain that I can see coming through his eyes. The last time I saw him this bad was when he rescued me from James. I hoped to have never seen this look again. Looks like I wasn't so fortunate.

All I can think about right now is Alice. My poor Alice. What is she going through all alone? Where is she? Is she ok? I want her to ring, or tell us that she is alright in some way. I dread to think about anything bad happening to any one of the Cullen's, but Alice has always looked out for me and has always been my best friend as well as a sister. I just want to see her and be there for her like she has been so many times for me in the past.

"Edward we must leave, now. Any longer and there's no saying what she might do" Carlisle says approaching us in the corner of the room.

"I'll be right out, get the engine started." Edward returns.

The remainder of the Cullen's flood to the car waiting outside the front of the house.

"Bella, please when Renesmee wakes, will you tell her that her father wont be long and he'll be back to hold her in his arms as soon as he can." He grabs my hands, one in each of his, and looks deep into my eyes.

"Of course I will. Can you make me that promise too, to hold me in your arms when you come back?" This was no joke. Whenever Edward left, it was like a part of me was going with him. The part of me that made me smile and laugh and made me feel complete. It was going… again. With no wonder when it would return.

He leaned in, and pressed his warm, soft lips against mine. Holding it there for a lifetime. I didn't want to break it. I almost wanted to go and get some chains and tie him to me so he could never leave me again but I knew it was hopeless. Besides this was for Alice. All I long for his her safe return.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed myself against his chest.

"I love you" I winced. Sometimes I wish I could cry, just to suppress the emotion. It just builds up and never gets a release.

"Oh, love, and I love you so much." His voice sounding so smooth and honest. "I will be back as soon as I can. I hate leaving you, but you know I have to."

"I know. Just look after Alice, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her."

"I will" He gave me one last kiss and our hands broke. There it was. The connection lost. All I can do now is count down the days until I see him again.

* * *

The nights seem longer without Edward here. Its times like this when I wish I could sleep. Make the days and nights pass quicker. But all I can do is watch the sunrise and sun set until he is back with me.

I lay parched on the edge of my… our huge double bed just thinking about how things have changed over the last couple of years. How amazing my life has turned out. I turn quickly as the noise of my door opening wakes me.

"Mommy?" Renesmee's cute little nose peeks around the edge of the door. "I had a bad dream."

"Oh sweetie, come here." I extend my arms out as she runs into them. I feel her ultra warm body jumping into my lap.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" I ask her while pulling a strand of her gorgeous hair and swooping it behind her ear.

She nods at me with a hint of a smile.

I set out the bed, so she can jump under the covers. She sleeps on my side, while I shuffle over to Edward's usual side. She closes her eyes and before I know it she's drifting off into her own little world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Third chapter is up and there's plenty more to come!**

**ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

**

Renesmee stirs under my arms as she gradually opens her eyes. She looks straight into my eyes and smiles.

"Morning gorgeous." I whisper to her before kissing her forehead.

She giggles and pulls her self out of bed and runs off. I scramble out of bed and try to follow her. She's getting very fast lately. Even I'm having trouble keeping up with her.

I enter the kitchen knowing full well that's where she'll be. This little one never goes a moment without being hungry for food, or blood. When my eyes adjust, she's sitting on the edge of the stool, with a cup in her hands.

"Do you want to know what my dream was about mommy?" She asks before taking another sip from her cup.

"Go on then sweetie." I urge her with a welcoming smile.

"Remember those scary people in the forest? The ones who had powers?"

My face changed as I realized that she was on about The Volturi. Why was my baby girl dreaming of the Volturi? "What else?"

"Do you want me to show you?" She asks, before leaving her seat and walking in my direction. She reaches me and I kneel down before her. She places her warm hands on my forehead.

Whenever Renesmee does this to me, it always feels like watching a movie in my head. Projected before me with every detail.

She closes her eyes and the images start rolling.

First I see the Volturi. I see them passing the sign to Forks, I see them by Renesmee, I see them talking to me, but I can't hear what they're saying. I see Aro place his hand on my shoulder and nod.

Then it stopped.

I could feel the worry and the hurt expression on my face. I thought this was the last time I would ever see Aro again, after they left in the woods.

"Honey, what were Aro and I talking about?" I ask with a worried look on my face.

"I don't know. I couldn't hear you, I could only see you." She explains.

"Alright sweetie. It was only a nightmare. You don't need to worry about Aro or any of the Volturi any more, ok?"

She nods but I can see the glimmer in her eye that is telling her not to let this go. It means something.

"What are we doing today mommy?" She asks me.

"We're going to see Grandpa Charlie."

She jumps up and down with glee. She loves seeing Charlie. After all he is the only human, that she has contact with. And being half human herself, she likes that bit of normality.

* * *

After a long lazy morning, of getting ready to head to Charlie's, we make our way to the Porsche in the drive.

I don't know why Edward has this fascination with cars but he insists on buying me a new car nearly every month. I have to say that I'm growing used to it now. Seeing a new car every month, it's not that bad.

Renesmee jumps into the passenger seat, and starts buckling herself up. I jump into the drivers seat and start the engine. It would be quicker to run to Charlie's from here, but how would I explain that to Charlie? He still doesn't know, what I am. He knows there's something different, but he doesn't want me to explain, he'd rather not know. And after the amounts of animal blood that I've been drinking my eyes have finally turned to a nice bronze color, so I don't have to worry about wearing contacts any more.

I bring the car to a halt when we arrive at Charlie's. I still find it strange, looking at this little suburban house. It's like looking at my past, my history, what I was. I wouldn't change it for anything. I have never been so happy as I am right now. I have everything I could ever want… And more.

I let Renesmee press the doorbell. Even though she's half vampire, she's still a child at heart and the littlest things amuse her. It's gorgeous to see, how her face lights up when a loud noise happens from her pressing one button.

Charlie's face lights up when he swings the door open to find Renesmee stood the other side. Charlie never changes. He always has his Sheriff uniform on. I think it makes him feel more comfortable, after all, for the last 16 years, this has been his life. With mum and I away I can imagine that this is all he had.

I watch with pure happiness as my little girl jumps in to my father's arms.

"Hello gorgeous." He squeals as she puts her arms tightly around his neck.

Renesmee has learnt that Charlie isn't the same as us and she has to take extra care with her strength when she's around him. She has picked this up so well though over the past few months.

When we enter the living room I realize how strong the smell of human is in here. Obviously before I'd never really noticed it but now…

The hours pass slowly when we're at Charlie's, and today it was even worse. I just wanted to go back home and be able to speak to Edward. I couldn't dream of speaking to him here, the minute Charlie here's the words 'trouble' and 'Alice' in the same sentence, he would flip. He loves Alice as if she were his own. He'd taken to Alice so much easier than Edward, but since he's seen how happy I am of late, he's starting to come around.

It finally comes to the time when Renesmee and I start saying our goodbyes. I promise to bring Renesmee back soon, and we leave. I don't think he quite understands how awkward it is. Having to check what the weather is going to be like, and just on a day where we are free to go to Charlie's its miraculously sunny. Even in this dark, dreary little town of Forks.

* * *

Arriving back to the house, just isn't the same unless I know that my husband is waiting the other side. I can't say I was too ecstatic about coming back. I had nothing to do, nothing to pass the time. This is one of the things that really gets me down about being a vampire. You can't even sleep to pass the time.

I approached the door when I had a sudden incline that something was on the other side. I could sense it. Don't ask me how. I just could.

"Renesmee sweetie" Using 'sweetie' to lighten the mood and not scare her. I also said this with the fakest of smiles on my face. "Go get back in the car. Duck down. Try not to be seen from the windows. Understand?"

My daughter looked up at me confused, unable to decipher what it was that I was trying to protect her from. But she trusted me, and nodded. Concern was written all over her face.

"It'll be alright sweetie. I just need you to do this for me okay?"

She turned as one of her eyebrows arched up in question. I saw her scurry back to the car. Her speed was really improving.

I did a sweep of the house. Looking through every window to see if I could see any movement coming from inside my home. Panic built up inside me. I knew something wasn't right. And I had a distinct feeling that I was about to find out what that something was.

I returned to the front door, and pressed my hand onto the doorknob as lightly as I could.

_Act normal. _I thought to myself. _That's the best way to get out of this._

I pushed the door gently and it creaked open.

And then it was over.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to lift my arm, but I felt it had been tied down. Huge, metal chains clawed at my wrists. The other arm lay exactly the same.

It was only at this point that I realized I hadn't opened my eyes yet.

It was a struggle but eventually my eyelids whirled into action and slowly increased open.

I looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of something, or someone, that would explain where the hell I was.

I saw nothing. Nothing but brick walls. It was dark and dreary and it was now that I realized I was on a morgue bed. You know the kind they have in morgues where the special people with articulate skills come and see if they can remove a bullet and identify it.

"Hello?" I looked helplessly around to see if anyone could hear me.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere I heard an excruciatingly loud noise. Kind of like someone had lifted a massive metal slab of some sort and then dropped it really hard onto the ground. Then I realized, it was a door. Someone was coming.

As I made that conclusion, a short, kind of goofy looking boy stepped from around an archway I hadn't even noticed was there. I realized that it blended in with its background. Great! Make me even more disorientated than I already feel.

I watched him as he approached me closer and closer.

"Bella?" He asked glumly.

"What?" I asked quizzically.

"Bella, my name is Burton. I'm Aro's new assistant."

"What?" Repeating myself seemed like the right thing to do.

"Looks like its worked." He said. But I felt like he wasn't really talking to me. Just then another man, who looked exactly like this 'Barton' stepped around the hidden archway. That archway was really getting on my nerves. It was almost an optical illusion.

"Hello Bella." The man insisted on sharing. "My name is Curtis."

"…nice to meet you? Listen, I think you've got the wrong person, I've not done anything wrong." But in all fairness I couldn't actually remember.

"Bella everything will be okay now." Curtis revealed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Curtis replied.

"Where in gods name am I, and who the hell is Bella?"

He looked at me puzzled. He shot a look straight at Barton.

"How much did you give her?" He darted his eyes back and forth between me and Barton.

"Enough."

"Clearly too much! Do you have any idea what Aro will do to you. We were under strict orders. Why can't you listen?"

They had answered my question there and then. They were definitely twins. They even argued like brothers.

"Actually were clones Bella" Barton revealed.

I looked puzzled. _Did I say that out loud?_

"No I can hear you whether you speak or not." He answered.

"…What the…?"


	5. Chapter 5

"You can what?" I asked again. Repeating myself seemed like the only possible conclusion to getting any straightforward answers around here. "Seriously, could you please just tell me who you are, who the hell Aro is, _and_ more importantly, could you please tell me who I am?"

"Bella." Barton explained. He sounded like a parrot; one of those really annoying ones that when they learn a new word it's all they say. I'll have to make a note to never ever get a parrot.

"That's my name?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. You know that feeling when you want to know the answer but then again you don't? That's about how I felt right now.

"Yes. Bella…" He stood staring into space for a second, and it was as if a light bulb lit up in his brain. I could almost see the light. "…Cullen. Bella Cullen."

"Are you sure about that, you don't seem so sure." I asked awaiting a reasonable answer. I wasn't really sure these twins knew exactly what they were doing as of yet.

"Yes, I was getting confused between Swan and Cullen." He exclaimed.

"And who is Swan? Is that some other Bella that you've got locked up somewhere around here?" Again I looked around the room. The more time I spent in here the more time I was getting more and more scared.

"No that is you also." Curtis called from behind his brother.

"Okay, I really need to wake up, I must be completely dreaming here, actually no, this is the worst freaking nightmare I've ever had."

"I doubt that." Curtis joked. I could tell it was a joke because he sniggered throughout saying it, his brother (or sorry clone) did likewise.

"Yeah well I've had some pretty unusual dreams in the past." And just as I said it, I realized there wasn't any truth behind that statement. I couldn't actually remember any dreams or nightmares I'd had in the past. Something was seriously wrong and I really needed to get out of here and… well I wasn't actually sure where I was going to go exactly, but it's probably a hell of a lot better than being chained up down here.

"You couldn't possibly be dreaming Bella, you don't sleep." Curtis let out a cheeky grin after.

"Well if I don't sleep how come 10 minutes ago I _woke_ up here in this… where the hell are we?" I was starting to feel weak.

Just then I heard that same loud bang that I had heard when the clone twins had come down seconds later. Just then a tall man, with black hair, which was tied back, and a pale face came around the hidden archway. That was starting to get really trippy.

"Curtis. Barton. You may leave." The man spoke with the smoothest voice I'd ever heard.

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

He watched them leave and I assumed he was waiting for the really annoying bang from around the corner. I was really starting to get curious as to what it looked like around the corner.

After the bang had erupted and descended in noise, the 'scary' man (that was the only way I could describe him) turned and darted his eyes straight into mine. They were blood red, and they scared the hell out of me. I'd never seen eyes like them.

"Bella." He clasped his hands together as if thinking through a plan.

"They told me that was my name." It was all I could think to say.

He looked shocked and puzzled almost. "May I take your hand?" He asked.

"This isn't one of those marriage proposal things is it?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I just want to see if anything has changed since our last meeting."

I didn't quite understand what he meant by this but continued with what he wanted. I figured if I responded with everything they wanted, they might let me go home. Wherever home might be.

I held my hand out as far as the chains would let me. He grasped hold of my hand with a tight firm grip. He had several rings on his fingers, all with different symbols and letters in another language that I didn't recognize. That didn't surprise me, I wasn't exactly remembering a lot right now.

"I see nothings changed." He dropped my hand. A little rudely I might add.

"What was supposed to change?"

"Never mind." He gave me a sort of warming smile. I wasn't quite sure what the whole holding my hand was supposed to achieve but he seemed a bit pissed that it hadn't worked. "So Bella, tell me about you."

"Well, to be honest with you, I have no idea." I looked down the full length of my body. I felt like a recognized it but I couldn't believe it was me, it's a hard thing to explain.

"Edward. Does that name ring a bell?" He asked quizzically.

I stared at him blankly. I shook my head. I wish I knew why they kept yelling names at me. I wish I could remember who I was, what I was doing here and… just get my life back.

If I had one.

"Interesting. Let's get you unchained, and we'll go and talk over a beverage." He sent that warm smile my way again. Something didn't feel right but I had a feeling I was going to be okay.

He lent by my side and pulled a key out from a pocket hidden deep within his long, black, linen jacket. It wasn't long before I was free.


End file.
